


you're enough

by softambrollins



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Reunions, Seth Rollins needs a hug, Sleeping Together, i just wrote this because someone needs to hug seth rollins and make him feel loved okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins
Summary: After the show on Wednesday is when he finally sends the text he's probably needed to send for the last six months. Maybe it's too late now, maybe Seth's already too far gone, but he has totryanyway. He thinks he owes him that. Seth tried withDean, he took Dean back, forgave him, even when he didn't want anything to do with it. Maybe it's time they both learn from their mistakes instead of being doomed to repeat them over and over again.We need to talk, he sends without any preamble.And not on the damn phone, he clarifies two seconds later.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	you're enough

**Author's Note:**

> Post-RAW 09/12/2019.
> 
> This is the less cynical, much less depressing version of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748480).

After the show on Wednesday is when he finally sends the text he's probably needed to send for the last six months. Maybe it's too late now, maybe Seth's already too far gone, but he has to _try_ anyway. He thinks he owes him that. Seth tried with _Dean_ , he took Dean back, forgave him, even when he didn't want anything to do with it. Maybe it's time they both learn from their mistakes instead of being doomed to repeat them over and over again. 

_We need to talk_ , he sends without any preamble. 

_And not on the damn phone_ , he clarifies two seconds later. 

He doesn't know if Seth will even respond, maybe he blocked his number or something. Maybe Dean's dead to him now like everyone else.

But after about ten minutes of pacing up and down in his locker room, antsy and restless, feeling like he's coming out of his skin, the urge to just fucking _hit_ something growing by the second, his phone buzzes sharply in his hand. 

He looks down at it and his message just reads two words. 

_Right now?_

_Yeah, right now. I can be there in a couple hours._ At this exact moment, it feels like this is their one chance before something happens that they can't go back from. 

_No_ , Seth sends back and his heart sinks. 

But then his phone buzzes again about a minute later. _I'll meet you halfway_ , it says simply.

Dean lets out a heavy sigh. _Okay, send me the address._

*

About two hours later, he's at a shitty, run-down motel somewhere in the-middle-of-nowhere, Kansas. He knocks on the door with the room number that Seth had texted him about twenty minutes ago.

When Seth opens the door and lets him inside, Dean just stares at him for a long moment. He looks even worse than he did on TV, he looks so, so different from the guy he left in April. His entire body's rigid and visibly tense, arms crossed over his chest as if for protection. His face is tight, withdrawn. His eyes look hollow, almost dead, like all the fire's gone out of him. He can barely even look at Dean. 

Dean knows that look. He's seen it in the mirror. He knows the weight and toll of finally realising how fucked-up the world really is, that everything you care about will eventually betray you, that no one ever stays. No matter what you do, the universe will always take far more than it ever gives. That knowledge can eat and eat away at pieces of you, your soul, if you let it until there's not much left. Seth looks like he's right on the cusp of giving in to that darkness right now.

"What do you want?" he eventually asks, voice guarded, clipped, but there's something underneath it that still sounds like his Seth. Lost and helpless but still _Seth_. Like he's crying out for help somewhere deep down inside. Seth may say he doesn't care anymore, he may act like he doesn't need anyone else, but he still _came_ here. That tells Dean all he needs to know. And he's always been the one who knows what Seth's really feeling, even when no one else could see it, even when Seth himself didn't want to admit it.

He may be raring up for a fight, and maybe Seth wants to fight the world now and Dean understands that and maybe he'd prepared himself for that in some way on the way here — but that's not what he's gonna get from him right now. Seth may think that screaming out his frustrations for everyone to hear will make this better, that being the bad guy everyone thinks he is will bring him some peace, but from the look on his face two nights ago on that stage, he's just lying to all of them, lying to himself. That isn't what he needs.

Seth's been broken to pieces and he's barely hanging on by a thread and he has to know that refusing to deal with it or even acknowledge it and blaming everyone else for his own deep unhappiness and dissatisfaction isn't going to solve any of this.

He needs to make him look himself in the eye, just like Seth made Dean do once, when he knew that's what he needed. To put the past behind him. To move on and try to piece together some semblance of happiness from the few things he had left. From what he had right in front of him. Because that's all you can ever do.

Dean just shakes his head, slowly, regretfully. Seth tries to avert his gaze again, but Dean doesn't let him this time. He steps closer to him, raising his hand to just barely touch his palm to his face, meeting his eyes with a soft, tender gaze. "Seth, please…"

Seth tries to flinch away like it physically hurts him to look at Dean. "Don't, just don't —" 

"Hey, hey," Dean tells him gently, putting his arms around him even as Seth tries to fight him off, push him away, tries to slip out of his grasp. "Come here."

Dean wraps one arm solidly and tightly across his shoulders, keeping him in place, slides his other hand up into his hair so he can gently but firmly cradle his head against him. Letting him know that no matter what, Dean's here and he's not going anywhere.

Seth doesn't respond or move at all for a while, but he doesn't release his strong grip on him, swaying on his feet slightly now as Seth's body drifts a little with him, running his fingers over Seth's hair comfortingly. "It's okay," he tells him quietly, breathing against the top of his head. "I'm sorry. It's okay."

All the fight seems to go right out of him. He tries to pull away one more time but it's weak, half-hearted. Seth just stays there for a moment, his body against him still stiff and unyielding, arms still hanging at his sides — and then he lets out a small, broken sound, and he buries his face deeper into his neck, hands coming up around Dean's back to clutch desperately at his jacket.

He's taking rapid, shallow breaths and his body's trembling a little in his arms like he can't control it anymore. Can't control anything. Like all the months and months of frustration and anger and pain that have built up in him, that he's tried so hard to ignore and bury and deflect, are finally being released out of his body.

Dean's fine with being the one to absorb the brunt of this emotional onslaught. He knows that some of the blame for this lies on him. Seth would've never fallen apart so suddenly and violently if he didn't walk away. He would've never felt safe enough to be so vulnerable if Dean wasn't here right now.

Seth's been so, so alone for a long time and maybe even he didn't know what that was doing to him. Making him cold and cynical and bitter. He hates seeing him like this. He saw that look on his face on Monday, miles and miles away and through a TV screen, but he knew that Seth was on the edge of complete and utter despair. And he couldn't just stand by and watch it happen. Even if Seth still wants to fight him or scream at him or hate him in the morning.

He just holds him close through all of it, lets him get out all the loneliness and hopelessness and heartbreak he's kept inside from the last six months. Knowing that he's not alone anymore.

*

Seth eventually falls asleep on the small bed next to Dean. Dean just lays on his side watching him for a long time. Feeling a tremendous sense of warmth and relief settling in his chest, knowing that he's safe and okay and with him, and not somewhere out there in the dark and dangerous world, all alone, seeking new ways to destroy himself.

He wakes up a couple hours later, startling a bit, like he's forgotten where he is. 

Until he sees Dean's face. He lets out a breath, looking at him like he thinks he's still dreaming. He blinks at him slowly a couple times.

"Are you gonna leave again?" Seth asks, voice slurred, his eyes glassy, sounding like he's in a daze. "Why does everyone leave me?"

Dean shifts closer to him on the mattress, reaches out to cup his cheek in his hand, strokes his fingers over his warm skin. "I'm not leaving," he promises him earnestly, his eyes fixed on Seth's.

"Okay," Seth murmurs before his eyes close again, his features looking relaxed and content now.

Dean gently pulls him closer, until Seth's head is resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around his waist.

He presses a soft kiss to his forehead as Seth falls back asleep in his arms. "It's okay," he tells him soothingly. "You're enough. You're enough for me."


End file.
